1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collapsible receptacle for storage of bulk items and more particularly firewood.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Various types of firewood holders are and have been in use in the United States. Containers for firewood having U-shaped arms have also been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,223,818 and 3,021,011.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,818 discloses curved members forming an open framework, the curved members being pivotally attached end-to-end. The rack, so formed, is capable of several open configurations suitable for containing wood. However, due to the curvature of the members comprising the rack, the rack cannot be made to assume a flat configuration for storage in a minimum of space.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,021,011 also discloses U-shaped members for containing a stack of firewood. The U-shaped members are rigidly fixed by fastening means to one side of a tray. Rigidly attached to the opposite side of the tray are other U-shaped members which include wheeled casters. It will be redily appreciated that the wheeled tray, while suited for containing wood, cannot be conveniently collapsed without substantially disassembling the whole apparatus. Of course, because the apparatus must be disassembled, parts may be more easily lost than with a more unitary structure.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,966,322 and 2,941,670 show racks and receptacles which can be collapsed or folded to facilitate storage.